The Fortunate and Unfortunate Happenings of: Love
by CreativeLupin
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius, and vice versa. But when they get stuck together as Head Boy and Girl, and have to share a dorm, can they both cope before going mad? Co-Written. Reviews are very much appreciated.
1. Rumors

**This story was written by two authors, LupinLuver888 and Spark your Creativity. This is our first time co-writing at all, so please don't be too harsh!**

**Disclaimer time! I... Er... _We_ do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does!**

"Has my owl arrived yet?" I asked when I got down stairs for breakfast. My mum was at the stove, cooking bacon and scrambled eggs. My father was at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_ and my little brother, Hugo, was sitting at the island, eating his favorite cereal. I mussed his hair. He slapped me.

"Rose, really?" Mum asked, a little annoyed. I just shrugged and sat down next to Hugo, snatching the cereal box from him so I could read the back.

"You're hair looks like a dragon's den," Hugo laughed.

"How d'you know what a dragon's den looks like. It's probably cleaner than your room!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-"

"Rose, Hugo!" my mum snapped. She piled some eggs on a plate and handed it to me.

"No bacon?" She gave me one of those glares that told me, "Ask anything else and you're stuck in your room." So, I got up and got some for myself.

"Hey, mum," I said, "You never, told me if my owl arrived."

"Oh, right. Here it is." My dad said from the table. He threw over to me and I caught it expertly. Without wait, I tore it open. I was a prefect in my fifth year; so I should be a perfect candidate for-

"I'M HEAD GIRL!" I squealed and took a look at the shining badge that rested in my hands. I saw Hugo roll his eyes as my mother smiled and ran over to embrace me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Rose!" Sure, now she loves me. "We have to owl Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry!" My mum ran out of the room, to fetch some parchment, possibly.

"You're such a nerd." Hugo said.

"You're just jealous you didn't get prefect position." I quipped.

"And how'd _you_ know that? You haven't seen my owl."

"If you even _did_ make prefect, you would've told us by now." I snapped with finality in my tone. I really didn't want to fight this early in the morning. I stabbed at my eggs and shoved them angrily into my mouth. Had he made prefect?

I laid back a little when Hugo went to change. "So Dad," I asked.

"Yes, Rose?" he replied, peeking up from his newspaper.

"_Did_ Hugo make prefect?" He looked at me, asking silently, _what do you think?_

Crap. He did make prefect and didn't even bother to tell me. So much for our lovely, brother-sister bond.

***

Why do we have to live in such a big mansion? I thought as I sleepily walked down the stairs. When I finally entered the kitchen, I saw my mum and dad looking expectantly at me. Awkwardly, I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. They were still staring at me. "What?" I finally asked.

My mum smiled big and even my dad cracked a small, small smile. I eyed them warily. "You're Head Boy, Scorpius!" my mum said proudly. I looked at my dad, who may have shown proudness in his features, but his eyes said it all. Nevertheless, I smiled and hugged my mum.

"Do you know who the Head Girl is?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry, dearie, no."

"Oh." I poured some milk and cereal in my bowl. "Oh well." I sat there for a little, chewing on my cereal. My mum shoved the letter in front of me; opened. I wasn't completely infuriated, how else would they know? Shoving another spoonful in my mouth, I reopened the envelope and the badge fell out. I turned it over in my fingers, watching it shine in the light.

***

Rumor was spreading that the Head Boy was Scorpius. I hated that boy. The way all the girls stared whenever they passed; how he had his own fan club just because he's currently the best Quidditch player and Quidditch captain. And he basks in it. And that's _so_ not cool! So, it'd better not be Scorpius. "Rose," my cousin Lily said tenderly, "You look a little..."

"Angry. Frustrated, furious, hating Malfoy." My other cousin, Albus, finished for her, "He's really quite cool, though. I don't see why she hates him so much."

"Not you, too!" I whined.

"Just come on," Lily cut in, "Let's go to the prefect compartment."

I bade a goodbye to my brother and cousin before leaving. I followed Lily's flaming red hair down the aisle. As we approached the compartment, my worst fear was confirmed. Malfoy, _Scorpius Malfoy_, was sitting there, _flirting_ with the girls and showing off like his normal git of a self. "Breathe, Rose." Lily tried to calm me, but it wasn't doing much good. Because Scorpius was looking really, well, very good this year...

***

So rumor was, Rose Weasley was the Head Girl. She's so annoying. I mean, she's the niece of the infamous Boy Who Lived. And the way all the Gryffindors look at her like she's their queen or something really annoys me. The thing is, a lot of girls _envy_ her. I mean, what is there to envy? The massive red curls, the countless freckles, all the qualities I, personally, wouldn't want. So, I really hope it's not Rose. Anyone but Rose.

I figured I go straight to the prefect compartment so I could see who the Head Girl _really_ was. When I got there, it was basically empty, except for a prefect from Ravenclaw. She was nice and had very puffy hair. Sooner or later, everyone else started pouring in. "So does anyone know who Head Girl is?" a boy from Hufflepuff asked.

We all looked at each other; no one knew. This is great, I thought. "I think it's Rose, you know, Weasley? From Gryffindor." Someone said. Great...

A few moments after, two redheads approached. One was Potter and the other... Was Weasley? She looked different this year, her curls weren't so curly and her freckles must have lessened. She looked... good...

***

Well this was awkward. There was chattering all around us, but Rose and Scorpius were silent, shooting off glares out the window and to the ground. "Lily, can you buy me some Chocolate Frogs?" Rose asked me when the candy trolley came our way. I checked my pockets for money, nothing. I must've left it in my trunk.

"I don't have any money." Rose sighed and shrugged. I shrugged back and sunk back down into my seat. That annoying Slytherin prefect kept eyeing me. I wanted to slap him...

***

"Welcome back for another fine year at Hogwarts! And welcome to you new students, I assure you that your years here will be wonderful!" Headmistress McGonagall began her speech. My stomach kept growling, I didn't buy anything on the train, and I was regretting that. I did ask Lily to buy me some Chocolate Frogs; she just didn't have any money. And I certainly didn't want to get up myself, for fear Malfoy would start spreading rumors or something. I caught him every now and then sneaking glances at me. It was really uncomfortable.

I looked across the Hall and found Malfoy staring at me _again_. I was flattered only for a second, because I saw some girl draped across him. Typical. I turned my focus back to Professor McGonagall. "... The Sorting will begin soon..." Ugh. This will take forever. And I don't even have a book or anything.

After a very long speech, the Sorting began. I cheered when someone got in Gryffindor, prayed when someone got in Slytherin that they wouldn't worship Malfoy, and sat there looking "happy" when someone got in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. The Professor may be trying to get rid of House segregation, but face it, it's never completely gone. Especially when there are always people like the Malfoys around.

"Congratulations to you all! And now, I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Head girl. If you would please, Miss Rose Weasley and Mr. Scorpius Malfoy!" I looked to see what Malfoy was doing: Proudly (more like cockily) standing up and flashing his badge for all of Hogwarts to see. I stood and smiled at everyone, trying to ignore his or her shocked stares. This was going to be one hell of a year.

**The end! Er... This chapter was written by LupinLuver888, edited and fixed by the wonderful Spark your Creativity! Reviews would be lovely...!**


	2. Spirals

**Hey, Spark your Creativity here with Chapter Two, helped and edited by Lupinluver888 :) Hope you enjoy! All belongs to JK, plot goes to us. So don't sue. please. :) Enjoy! And review...**

After the feast, Scorpius and I wound through the crowds for excited first years and years above, heading for their dorms. Making my way around the excitement, I found my destination in front of McGonagall. Coming to a halt at the Professors' table, Scorpius by my side, McGonagall gave us a proud smile.

"Congratulations on making Head Boy and Girl, I hope us professors chose correctly and you will do us proud," I gave a smile, following the words of the Headmistress, "The Head Dormitory is behind a young knight on the third floor, the password for now is Quaffle, but feel free to change it when you desire. I expect you not to misuse the dorm, as it is for you two only." We nodded our heads, my curly red hair falling into my eyes. "Also, I will arrange our first meeting in about two weeks, so that gives you enough time to settle in. Until then, see you in Transfiguration tomorrow morning." McGonagall smiled curtly, "Thank you Professor," Scorpius and I replied, and with a swish of her cloak she headed out of the Great Hall and was out of sight.

Through the corner of my eyes, I eyed Scorpius with curiosity. He caught my glance and raised one of his blond eyebrows and gave me a smirk. "Well," his deep voice said slyly, "we should head up to the dorms, don't you think? Since the Prefects have the night rounds until the first meeting."

"Yeah, alright," I stated as Scorpius and I headed out of the huge wooden doors that lead out of the Great Hall. Our footsteps fell into patterns, matching each other's. Our pace was slow, enjoying the Hogwarts' corridors without the entire bustle. I really hated the boy. His gallant stride as he walked next to me. Cocky, that's what he was. Proudly showing off his gleaming badge. Even though the halls were practically empty. Git.

By the time Scorpius and I made it to the Head Dorm portrait, the halls were empty and curfew was coming up. We exchanged no words after Scorpius's comment. But I rather liked it that way. No way I was going to talk to _him_. He said the password and turned to me, "ladies first", his deep voice said, taking a small bow and motioning me inside the entrance. I glared and made my way through, stopping when I saw what the room looked like.

"Bloody Hell." I was amazed! Apparently so was Malfoy. As he collided into me, making us tumble to the floor.

"Humpf," I Squawked, Malfoy was heavy! His lean and muscular body pinned down my lanky build. He looked down with an apologetic grin. I blushed, but quickly pushed him off of me, "Getter off", I huffed as I cursed my pale Weasley skin. Us Weasleys were known for our blushes that turned the color of strawberries. It was horrible. My friends teased my cousins, brother and I. The fiery red hair, freckles, and turning red were our specialties.

"Sorry Red," he coolly replied, picking himself up and brushing off his robes. He let out his hand and raised his eyebrows. So chivalry hasn't died after all I thought to myself. Then shook out that thought because it was Malfoy we were talking about. He probably is laughing at me inside. Thinking how much he hates me. Evil plans forming in that minuscule brain of his to get me furious. Pranks to embarrass me. Ways to get me expelled... Ways to get me out of the country...

"Uhm, Weasley?" Scorpius is still standing before me, bugged-eyed, slightly curious expression on his face.

Merlin I must look barmy. That's me, crazy Rose Weasley. Look at me I even talk to myself! It can't be normal. I shake my head, clearing all my thoughts. I glare at Malfoy, and slowly stand back up. Scorpius eyes me carefully, but then makes his way through our Head Dorm. "Wow," I hear him mutter and I quietly agree with him. The room was brilliant. Right when you would walk through you entered a living space that held two red love seats. Kind of the like the ones in the Gryffindor Common room. It also had a comfy looking sofa, all surrounding a warm fire that crackled away, and flames giving off warmth to the room. The room was decorated in beautiful frames, filled with people chatting to each other, leaving their own portrait and walking to the next. Straight ahead was a nook that held two desks opposite of each other. I assumed one for each of us. The old wooden desks already held some of my books and quills and parchment. Same as Malfoy's, except his held Slytherin banners while mine held Gryffindor. House spirit of course!

On the right side there was a spiral staircase leading up to a door, same on the left side. I turned to see were Scorpius was and saw him make his way up the left staircase, "How do you know that one is yours?" I called to him, he laughed and gave me another one of his smirks. What is with boys and those looks!

"It has my name on the door Weasley," he shouted behind him, opening his door and closing it with a click.

After he left, I ran up my spiral staircase with excitement. All thoughts of having to be partners with Scorpius race out of my mind as I see the thick wooden door, labeled in gold, and the delicate cursive of, 'Rose Weasley'. I smile to myself and open my door.

"Damn." The room is impressive. Right across the door is a wide arched window looking over the grounds, framed with white hangings that flew gently with the breeze that the open window let in. I walked straight to the window and sat on the bench underneath it. It was just like the one I had at home. Mum would always sit me on the cozy bench and read to me. My mum was a total bookworm and her reading habits and cleverness rubbed off on me. While Hugo adopted more of our dad's traits. I sighed, taking in the warm breeze that flowed into my new room.

***

That Rose is something, I think as I step into my room. She still has that fiery temper, I mean, I didn't even say anything and it looks like she's out to get me! I walk farther into my new room and swallow in amazement. The room was adorned with silver and red furnishings and it looked over the lake, the full moon reflecting in the dark waters. It was some view. As I stared out into the water thoughts of Weasley flooded back into my mind. I couldn't help it. She looked completely different this year, much taller, her curls not as bushy, falling perfectly around her pale, yet rosy face. Her green eyes that shone with anger when she talked to me.

I shook my head. She was still the same ignorant girl from years before. Nosy, selfish, and a complete teacher's pet. Plus our families are completely against each other. Especially with the run in with Rose's father and my dad. It wasn't pretty. I know all about my father's past, all the things he has done. I'm not too happy to hear about what he did, and I don't believe in that sort of thing. He changed; my mum says he is not the same from his teenager years. I'm proud of him, as much as I never exceed in his expectations. Always falling short. "Humpf," I rolled my eyes. Seeing his small smile when we heard I made Head Boy, made me actually feel that he is proud that I am his son. Until you look into his eyes, I see different. It's a lost cause, which I shouldn't even be thinking about.

I head back down the spiral staircase, changed out of my robes and into my pajamas and head for the sofa. I settled down by the fire absorbing the warmth. "THUMP THUMP", I jumped, the knocking came from the portrait, and I went over and opened the frame.

Two bodies tumbled in, falling into a pile at my feet. I cracked a smiled, "How in the world did you find the Head Dorms Al?"

"Ha, I'm the son of Harry Potter, who in fact, is the son of one of the most famous Marauders and godchild of another, who both in fact," he continued shaking his finger at me,"are pranksters extraordinaire. Their many talents and skills just happened to pass down to me. Albus Severus Potter, the most wanted boy at Hogwarts, smartest, Quidditch star..."

"OUCH!"

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Albus rubbed his head, as he stared angrily at Lily.

"You couldn't have forgotten that I am too, a Potter. And the fact that I'M the one who found the Dormitory." Lily rolled her eyes at her older brother who ran over and took a seat at one of the couches.

"You forgot the fact that he thinks extremely highly of himself Lily," I replied, laughing at Albus who was glaring at his sister and I.

Lily giggled and sat herself down next to her brother, "Where's Rose Scorpius?"

"Eh, in her room," I said nodding in the direction of Rose's room.

"Not getting along then are you?" Chuckled Albus, "You already have her hiding in her room."

I glared at him, "I didn't even do anything!" I threw a pillow at his head, which hit him squarely in the forehead. Lily gave me an approving head nod, which I returned with a smirk in Albus's direction.

"You guys are mean," he growled. Lily and I burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"How did you guys get in here?" A surprised voice called. I looked up and saw Rose coming down the stairs, a curious look on her face.

"I've only been Head Girl for one day, not even, " She glared, "and we've already broken a rule Malfoy!"

"Oh Rosie, calm down! McGonagall won't even figure out we're here, besides, " Albus grinned, " We have the invisibility cloak." Albus pulled the silvery cloak from his black robes and smiled, "See? Nothing to worry about."

Lily patted the seat next to her, Rose gave a weak smile and sat down next to her, narrowing her eyes at me. I didn't say anything and she already jumps to false conclusions about me. I give a knowing look to Albus and he gives me a sympathetic smile and a shrug of his lanky shoulders. Great help that one.

Lily, noting the awkward moment spoke up first, while pulling out a deck of cards, "Exploding snap anyone?"


	3. Annoyances

**Written by LupinLuver888, edited by Spark your Creativity! Disclaimer: Don't worry, J.K. still owns Harry Potter!**

I woke up next morning, having slept on my new bed in the Head Girl dormitory. Last night I played cards with Al, Lily, and Scorpius. I had to admit, it was fun. Even if it _did _include Malfoy.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to the bureau. Looking in the mirror, my eyes widened. My hair was a mess! Not that it wasn't like this every morning, but today seemed worse. I quickly sifted through my still packed toiletry bag for a brush. Having found one, I unsuccessfully ran it through my hair.

Ugh! Of all days! Malfoy will tease me to no end. As a last resort, I pulled it back and braided it; the only way to _really_ tame my hair when it's like this. I changed quickly and walked out the door, hesitating for a moment. Malfoy was writing at his desk, humming quietly to himself.

I should announce myself somehow, I thought. Should I do it verbally or cough or something? "Morning, Malfoy." I snapped a little. I really wasn't a morning person.

"Weasley," he said, not even glancing up. I held my chin high and cascaded down the spiral staircase.

I walked over to my desk and gathered my books, purposefully being noisy. Malfoy looked up and glared at me. I mocked his trademark smirk and asked, "What're you writing?"

"The life and times of Scorpius Malfoy."

I gave him a questioning look, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk out when Malfoy called to me. "Why are you taking your Charms textbooks, too? We only have Transfiguration and double Magical Creatures."

Rolling my eyes again, I turned, and said slowly, "Because I can."

"More of a burden on you."

That boy frustrates me so much! I felt the blood rush to my face in anger and quickly turned. Sighing, I walked out of the Dorm and sprinted down to the Great Hall.

As I sat down at the Gryffindor table, I pulled a jug of orange juice towards me. "Hey, Hugo, you never came to the prefect compartment yesterday on the train." I said, pouring myself a glass.

He didn't answer. "Hugo?"

Nothing.

"Earth to Hugo!"

"Can't you see, Rose? He's not talking to you!" Lily said, sighing at my stupidity.

Oh, I see how it is. I wonder why... I'll get him to talk. "I snogged Malfoy last night, you know."

"That can't be. Al and Lily were with you!" Hugo said, quite appalled.

"Ha! Now why weren't you talking to me?"

He still didn't answer. Time to kick it up a notch. "Oh yeah, I snogged Malfoy last night. After Al and Lily left. It was really hot-"

"Stop!" Al yelled.

I shot an innocent look at him. He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, use someone -anyone! - Other than Scorpius."

"Fine. But Hugo! Why won't you talk to me?"

"Hey, Weasley! Is it true that you drool?" A Slytherin teased. I glared at him and his friend, who just happened to be Malfoy.

"I'm sorry," I said, "You may have mistaken me for Malfoy." Several people whooped and I grinned.

Malfoy glowered at me. As he stepped forward he gave a quick remark, "You know you talk in your sleep, right Rosie?"

It's on. I stood and moved closer. I got in his face, "At least I haven't done every girl in my house."

"Oh, but that's quite an accomplishment."

"Sure, if you wanna be that kind of player."

"Who ever said is was a bad thing?"

"Society."

Several people whooped again, and I knew I won. But we continued to glare at each other. Then there was a shift in Malfoy's eyes. Suddenly there was some kind of... passion? I blushed that famous Weasley blush, but noticed a little pink in his cheeks too. I raised a questioning brow.

His glower returned and he chuckled, "Well I intend to rebel against society." He said with finality. Dammit, he won. Walking away proudly, he and his friends moved over to the Slytherin table.

"Rose, why can't you and Scorpius just get along?" Al whined.

I turned my glare on him, "Why can't you just accept the fact I hate him and call him Malfoy?" I grabbed a piece of toast and stalked out of the Hall. What does Al see in Malfoy? He's rude, arrogant, selfish, cheeky, a show off, teacher's pet-

"Rose!" I whirled around, glaring at whomever I could.

"Oh. What do you want, Lily?"

"Let's have breakfast in the courtyards!" She came up and linked her arm in mine. Holding up a piece of toast, she smiled and dragged me outside.

"Lily!" I groaned. I'm not in the mood for people right now.

"So, Rosie, tell me, is there anything you like about Scorpius? At all?"

"You-"

"Really, Rose. Answer me seriously. Think."

I rolled my eyes, but listened anyway. Well, there was that hair... And his eyes, his hands were really nice, too. I'm a sucker for nice hands. Then there was that smirk of his.

"Wow, Rose." Lily gasped. I looked in her eyes and realized I had just said that out loud. Crap!

"Wh-What?" Play stupid and maybe she'll let it go.

"ROSE!" Sure, maybe in an alternate universe.

***

"Dude, did you see the look on Weasley's face?" John barked. He's so annoying; I don't know why I hang out with him. "She so wants you to do her!"

I shuddered at the thought. "Shut up." I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and looked up. A cute seventh year was looking my way. Winking at her and watching her blush, I thought of Weasley and how every other blush pales in comparison to hers. The girl and her friend giggled and whispered, glancing my way.

The warning bell for class rang and the Great Hall cleared out fast. Sighing, I stretched and collapsed back on the table. After a few minutes, there was a slap on the back of my head. Looking up, I saw an angry, freckle-covered face. I smiled innocently. "Malfoy, you're not going to be late on our first day," Weasley snapped.

"Well, then, Weasley, aren't we wasting time by being here?" I replied, raising an eyebrow. She glared straight into my eyes, grabbed my tie, and slapped me.

"We aren't wasting time anymore." She gathered my books and shoved them in my chest and stalked off. That girl is feisty.

I followed in suit unwillingly, the whole time that annoying bloke John kept saying, "You got told!"

After Transfiguration, I reluctantly walked to Magical Creatures. That's about the most boring subject taught at Hogwarts! We have the clumsiest half-giant for a teacher and books that'll eat our faces if we don't open them correctly. A redhead fell instep with me. I glanced over and saw Weasley, clutching her books against her chest with crossed arms. "Malfoy, I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for the sake of my cousin and brother, but I-" she sucked in a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow, like I always do. "You are?"

She nodded stiffly and I threw my arm around her, "Isn't that just peachy?"

"Off, Malfoy." I didn't move. "Get off me, Malfoy, or I'll be forced to slap you again."

With that I quickly withdrew my arm. My cheek tingled with the memory of that slap. By then we reached our teacher's hut and Weasley went off with her friends. Albus's lanky figure walked over, "Hey Scorpius."

"Al." I said with a nod. I probably sounded a bit distracted, but that's because I was. I was looking over at Weasley's way. She was talking quite angrily with her friends. Hagrid, our teacher, began talking and explaining what we would be doing today. My eyes wandered around, every time landing on Weasley. I tried not to look at her, but I couldn't help myself. And eventually, she would catch my gaze and blush that famous Weasley blush of hers.

"Scorpius! That's my cousin you know!" Albus's annoyed, angry voice broke through my daze.

"Right," I hesitated, "sorry, Al."

"It's fine, just don't stare at her like that, it's worrying me that you two might warm up to each other that fast!"

"Right. Now if yer don't mind, grab yer books and follow me," Hagrid said, as he lead the group away from his hut's grounds. I grabbed my books and stood from my seat on the grass slope. Stealing a glance at Weasley, I followed the crowd that was moving into the forest.

"Scorpius?" I turned, expecting Albus or John. It wasn't, it was that girl I winked at earlier during breakfast.

"Oh hey," I said.

"My name's Caroline, nice to meet you." she said, messing with her skirt.

We flirted with each other as we walked deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Every now and then I would glance at Weasley. Yet, she never caught my glance for the rest of the class; she was too interested in the lesson.

***

I walked back to the Head Dormitory with Al. We were talking about the lesson Hagrid gave today. I thought it was pretty interesting, and so did he. But of course, Malfoy didn't even pay attention. Nope, he was too busy flirting with a fake if I ever saw one. Her skirt too short, her chest too big, her hair unnaturally blonde. But I just decided to ignore him. If he wanted to be the worst Head Boy then so be it, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be the worst Head Girl.

When I entered the Head Dormitory, I thought I'd be there before Scorpius, but I wasn't. There he was, snogging with that fake on the couch. ALREADY! It's the first day! I looked over at Al, who was blushing slightly. His eyes told me, "You're announcing us."

I coughed loudly and Malfoy and the girl immediately shoved away from each other, both embarrassed. "Oh yeah," I growled, "Don't misuse the Dorm!" I crossed my arms and glared at the two of them.

"I would've thought you would spend your free period all alone in a cubicle at the Library, Weasley." Scorpius snapped, recovering quickly.

I just glowered and pointed at the door. She knew what that meant. I turned to Al and he understood as well. The two scuttled out of the Dorm and I rounded on Malfoy. "Bloody hell, Malfoy. Are you trying to get us detention? Or worse, probation?"

"Someone sounds a bit jealous," he taunted. I wanted to slap him so bad. I curled my fist in a ball and sat down with a huff.

"You wish." And with that I grabbed a book that was resting on the table, shoving it in front of my face, not really reading. I just sat there, thinking of ways to get him expelled. Get him to snog that girl again and drag McGonagall in here to see it. Or change the password without him knowing and get him locked out. So many posilbilities.

As I looked to the window, I saw that the sun and its rays drifted away and darkness taking its place. I yawned as Scorpius went upstairs, my eye lids lowering as he took each step, and with that, I fell into a deep sleep in front of the glowing fire.


	4. Crashes

A/N: Not ours! All goes to JK, besides the plot. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favourites/etc! **Very sorry for the delay on this update. It won't happen again.** I now present chapter four, written by Spark your Creativity, edited and fixed by LupinLuver888. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up with a start, not comprehending where I was or how I got here. I arched my back, stretching my arms above my head, with a yawn, taking a look around. "Oh", I said softly, I must have fell asleep reading, noticing the extinguished fire, and book strewn on the floor of the Head Dorms.

I wiped my tired eyes, adjusting them to the light, and noticed a soft green blanket laying on me. I smiled; someone must have covered me up last night. Probably just a kind house-elf. My thoughts continued until the portrait frame opened with a bang, making me jump and fall off the couch, tangling myself in the blanket. Merlin, I'm such a klutz.

Being trapped and covered in the now seeming, huge blanket, I heard a snort and a chuckle. An all to familiar snort and chuckle. I peak my head out of the darkness, seeing an all to cocky Malfoy standing over me with raised eyebrows. His hand messing up his hair in a cute amused way. Scratch that! An, uhm, ugly amused way? Yeah, that's better. I sigh and gather what's left of my pride and stand up. Wobbling a bit, seeing that I just woke up. I glare at Scorpius. Seeing that he kept giving me funny looks.

"Yes Malfoy?" I ask as I pick up my book.

He thinks for a minute, "You missed breakfast you know."

Drat. Breakfast is one of my favorite meals. "I'll just stop by the kitchens before class," I walk over to my desk and place my book upon it.

"You know where the kitchens are?" Malfoy looked startled. I'm the niece of a troublemaker, what did he expect?

"Of course," I smirk, leaving him standing there as I made my way up to my room.

xx

The week flew by normally, or what you would call "normal". Hogwarts is filled with Weasleys and Potters, so you can't expect a day to go by without a prank, yelling, and fantastical beasts roaming through the halls.

Us Weasleys _love_ the class, Care of Magical Creatures.

As I made my way down to breakfast that Saturday, Hugo and Lily were already at the table.

"We cannot do that Hugo! We'd get expel-" Lily went wide-eyed and shoved some bacon into her mouth as I sat down next to her.

I looked questioningly at the two. You put Lily and Hugo together; you get a mess of off the wall stunts and pranks.

"Erm..Nothing to worry about Rose," Hugo said as he too, shoved some bacon into his mouth, quieting them both.

I glared.

"Sorry Rosie! We've got class!" And with that Hugo and Lily grabbed a handful of bacon and ran out of the Great Hall.

I really don't understand them half the time. There's no class on Saturdays...

Well, I continued eating my breakfast as the rest of my cousins finally woke up and sat with me. All of our friends would make their way and sit in between us. Making dozens of Weasley sandwiches. The Gryffindor table was always filled with laughter. That was one thing I loved about being apart of the house.

After jokes and teasing, I left the table and headed to the library, satchel and books in hand. The smell of worn books, the comfort of the wooden tables, the pale light streaming though the windows. What's not to love? Not many people enjoyed going to the library on Saturdays, so it was quiet. It was the quiet I needed. Plus I loved just sitting and reading a good book or getting a head start on my homework. Hey, I inherited my mother's intelligence and love for the learning as well. Hmm, I guess my father's arrogance too. I'll have to work on that.

Madame Pince smiles in my direction when I walk through the doors and continues on her way. My friends believe that Madam Pince is a madwomen, but that's just because they cause chaos in the, no _her_, library.

I walk over and grab my favourite, _Hogwart's A History- The Revised Edition_, and take my seat at a corner table. Making myself comfortable, I started reading. I probably already read this book about twenty or more times, yet it never got old. Since mum had about three copies, old and new, of the book, I grew accustomed to grabbing it off the shelf at home and at school.

Ink spots, tousled hair, and a headache two hours later, I finished three chapters of reading and my Transfiguration essay. Let's just say Transfiguration really isn't my forte. I shoved my schoolbooks into my satchel and started to head out of the library. Walking past a few bookshelves I saw Hugo and Lily cowering over the Marauder's Map, I hide behind a shelf, peaking my head through an open spot among the books.

"YES! That's perfect Hugo," Lily said as she smiled at my brother.

"You think it would work? I still haven't worked out all the kinks yet." Hugo contemplated, looking a bit disappointed.

What in Merlin's pants are those two thinking of doing?

I lean in more.

"No no, it should work out fine, just make sure to get him over here, and_ her_ right," she pointed to the map, "there".

"It should work brilliantly, I'm thinking next Sunday perhaps?" She added.

What the hell? My Head Girl instincts are telling me to break this up, but the inner me is screaming, "DON'T!"

"Yes that should be fine, enough time to work everything out, and for _you_ to get the supplies." Hugo replied.

I lean in a _bit_ more.

"I really can't wait to see Ro-"

CRASH.

Oops.

"Ow." I moaned.

"ROSE!" Lily and Hugo jump from their seat and rush over and help dig me out of the huge pile of books. At least I fell on top of the shelves, not under.

About thousand books, a thousand bruises, and an angry Madame Pince, I was kicked out of the library. I didn't even get to question Hugo and Lily, after saving me from the book attack they fled Pince's glares and yells and me. Rude? I think so.

I sulked out of the library. I was never kicked out. The words Rose and library are an automatic click in anyone's' head. Not Rose and banned from the library for a week.

I rubbed my arms, large bruises already forming, and I winced. Wicked way to start off the year. Can't wait to see what else this day has in store for-

CRASH.

Oops.

Not again.

"Weasley," I looked down.

Of course.

"Erm, hello Malfoy?"


	5. Burns

**This chapter was gladly written by the inactive LupinLuver888. Corrected and edited by SparkyourCreativity!! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is ours. J.K. is the one who won peoples' heart with her beastin' skillz.**

**

* * *

**

"So let me get this straight," I said. "Rose Weasley got kicked out of the library?" I laughed. It was mean, but hey, what are you _supposed_ to do when Rose Weasley gets kicked out of the library. It's _Weasley_, for heaven's sake! She practically lives in there. Even more so now that we have to share a dorm.

"Yes, Malfoy." Rose replied sulkily. I watched as she conjured up an ice cold glass of water. She grimaced with pain as she attempted to take a sip from it.

"What were you even doing?" My mind just wouldn't take it in. This was so unlike her. The afternoon light poured in from the open window and Rose looked nice. The way it hit her red ringlets, frizzy from hands running through them too much, and her chocolate colored eyes, all wide from reading.

I realized she was talking when she stopped and said, "What are you staring at?"

REWIND, I thought. I did _not_ just think that about Weasley. "You've got too many freckles bunched up around your nose." I stuttered, insincerely and with less edge than normal. A pang shot through my stomach as she blushed with embarrassment and ran up her staircase.

"Weasley!" I whispered. Why do I have to be so cold? Why do I have to be like my father?

***

I sat down at my silver and green desk with a sigh. Rose was still up in her room. My hand automatically moved to lift up a piece of paper, in which my journal (_yes, _journal) would be hidden under. So, naturally, I would panic when it wasn't there. I began to search all over, making such a racket that Rose had to open her door and finally come out.

"Malfoy, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" she complained.

"You didn't happen to see a brown leather book lying around?" I asked shakily.

A smile played on Rose's lips before she rushed back into her room. The first thing I saw was my journal, then her hand, then a mock of my own smirk. "This is yours?" Rose asked innocently.

"Bloody hell, Weasley. It's got the Malfoy family crest on it. And I don't think you'd ever be a Malfoy." The smirk faded with my accidental comment.

"You left it on the couch the other day. _Wide open_. You've got a-"

"Give me the damn book." I growled, lunging to my desk for my wand. "_Accio journal!_"

About fifty journals came flying through the window and portrait hole. I've really got to think about my spells more. Charms wasn't exactly my strong point. Nope, it was Transfigurations. But that's beside the point.

"Malfoy!" Rose shouted, gawking at the hole in our entrance portrait. I smirked, grabbed my journal, and said,

"Calm down, Weasley. It's just a little blemish compared to your wreckage today."

Rose glared and said, "Fine, then _you_ can repair the damage." She waltzed back into her room, leaving me with this whale of a mess. I pointed my wand at the hole, muttered _reparo_, and hey, look at that, it's repaired. Kind of. Okay, not really. But it'll have to work. I've got to return these journals to their rightful owners.

***

Three hours later, I return to the Head Dorm, just as bruised as Rose. Man those girls get angry. All I did was return them and they knock me out. That really slowed down progress. But anyway, I sat down on the couch next to Rose, who chuckled. Surprisingly, I laughed, too. I was tired of this brooding attitude I had adopted from my father. Tired of pretending I thought I was better than everyone else. I was going to be-

THUNK!

"What was that?" Rose said, looking up from today's issue of _The Daily Prophet_.

I looked up to see a sleek brown owl standing at the crudely repaired window. "I'll get it." As I walked over to the window, I realized that the note attached to its leg had a Hogwarts crest on it. The owl nipped me when I forgot to give it a treat. "I don't have anything." I said apologetically. Something hard hit my head and fell to the floor. A bag of owl treats. I gave one to the owl, then unrolled the note and read it aloud:

"_Mr. Scorpius Malfoy and Ms. Rose Weasley,_

_Come to my office tomorrow at three o'clock. No sooner, no later. There is something I wish to discuss with you._

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall"_

I raised an eyebrow. I hope we're not in too big of a trouble.

"What did you do?" Rose growled.

"Me!? She wants to see you, too." I countered.

"Yeah, but obviously it's your fault."

"How do you know that? You're the one who knocked over a bookshelf."

"That may be, but," she stood, infuriated now, "_You're_ the one who stole fifty journals!"

I got in her face and lowered my voice. "You know I suck at Charms."

Rose stood on the balls of her feet, her eyes level with mine. "That's got nothing to do with this."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it _doesn't_."

"_Yes!_ It _does_!"

A feeling washed over me, and I could tell it washed over her, too. I froze. It was an odd feeling I felt rarely. The only other time I felt it was when I got my first kiss....

Rose pushed me away, pretending to be angry with me still. "It's your fault." she muttered. Her head bowed low so that her hair would hide her blushing. I myself could feel the heat gathering at my cheekbones.

"Fine." I tossed the letter onto the coffee table and walked upstairs to my room. Man, did I have a headache now.

***

I dragged myself out of bed the next morning with an awfully bad pain in my back. Only then did I realize that I wasn't in my bed. I was on the floor. Last night was a horrible night for sleeping. I woke up every hour with the image of Rose Weasley in my head. What's wrong with me? I'm not supposed to be waking up to an image of Weasley.

Shaking my head, I stood up and came face to face with my reflection. My hair, the same color as my father's, was sticking up in all different directions. What in Merlin's name has happened to me?

I decidedly shrugged it off. Maybe a day of classes will help. I tell you, I've gone insane.


	6. Bitterness

**Author's note: Some unfortunate news has come about. Due to a busy schedule, Spark your Creativity has temporarily broke from the writing of this fanfiction. I will miss her and her writing very dearly. *nod* But I shall try my best to finish this lovely story. If I ever go to long without posting, please feel free to PM me or email (check our profile). So, for now, here's chapter six, written by LupinLuver888.**

**Disclaimer: Psst.... Guess what! Come closer... closer.... THWACK! How can you think Harry Potter is ours?!?! It's J.K. Rowling's of course!**

**

* * *

**

"Rose...? Rose...?"

"Is she okay?"

"HEY! ROSE MOLLY WEASLEY!"

With an unpleasant jolt, I came out of my daze. "What?" I growled.

"I'm a bit concerned about you." Hugo said. I didn't even bother with the thought that he was talking to me again.

"Why?"

"You seem a bit out of it." Lily said, observing the hair I didn't bother brushing and my wrinkly clothing. Normally I would charm those creases out of my clothes and make and attempt to make my hair look decent. But I didn't even know I got dressed this morning, much less how I ended up in the Great Hall with my cousins and little brother.

"Rose," Albus said with worry lining his tone. Of course he's the most worried. "Lily, will you take her to the Head dorm and fix her up?"

Lily nodded and before I knew it, I was whisked away. Tripping up the stairs, I began talking with Lily. "Something happened last night," I spilled. "Scorpius..."

"You guys seriously didn't-"

"Ew! No!"

"Not _that_. If you let me finish, I was going to say: You guys serious didn't _become friends_." Lily started cracking up as we made our way down the corridor. "Gosh, Rose. Get your head out of the gutter!"

I found myself laughing, too. When we reached the portrait hole, Scorpius was just heading out, and I ran head-on into him. "Merlin." I mumbled.

"Weasley." he greeted coldly and pushed on. A sudden wave of disappointment hit me.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Lily said, gaping at the cracked and roughly repaired window, the shards of glass that remained on the floor.

"Malfoy." I said, just as coldly as he. I whipped out my wand and fixed the window, cleaned up the glass, and "ironed" my robes.

"Your forgetting something, Rosie." Lily pointed at my hair with her own wand and said jokingly, "_Reparo!_" Once again, she began laughing hard. We were both filled with surprise as I felt my hair being pulled gently here and there, and before you could say, "Quidditch", my wild, unruly curls were pulled into a lovely French braid.

Lily chuckled and said, "Now you know what spell to use for your hair!"

I rolled my eyes and dragged her out.

* * *

Scorpius was stiff next to me. He was really annoying me, giving me the cold shoulder without any explanation. It was Transfigurations. My _worst_ class. I got always got A's. Another thing I didn't like was the fact that I was stuck next to him. Malfoy. Scorpius. He's absolutely _dreadful_. The way he shows off and acts like it's no problem to simply transfigure his owl into a vase of roses and back. Pfft....

"Rose." he said, practically growled. I snapped my train of thought.

"Nice of you to consider me." Headmistress McGonagall reprimanded. "Five points from Gryffindor for your Head Girl's inconsiderate day dreaming."

A collective groan from Gryffindor, smirks and sniggers from Slytherin. Why must we have _every_ class with them!?

The bell, signaling the end of class, rang. Scorpius closed his book with a audible _thud_ and trudged off to his sad excuse for friends. Al came over with an odd look on his face. "She smells _so good_."

"What?" I asked.

"What?" he said, equally confused. I shook my head and began walking out of the classroom.

"Scorpius is being such a prick." I growled.

"Yeah, I noticed. He wouldn't even nod at me on our way to Transfigurations. Did anything happen between you guys?"

"I'm not so sure." I told Al everything that happened. When I finished we were only half way to Herbology. He was wide eyed.

"You guys...." he began.

The clock chimed from the clock tower. "What time is it?" I asked. Al thought and said,

"It's three."

"Oh shoot! Gotta go." I sped of towards McGonagall's office. She was probably already there, since no one had Transfigurations at three...

I got there just as Scorpius was saying the password. "Hey! Wait!" I shouted as he began up the stairs. I ran and caught him just in time. "What is up with you?"

The stairs moved up and came to a stop at the doors that lead to--

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to open it?" Scorpius barked. Merlin, was I out of it.

I knocked on the huge door and heard a faint, "Enter."

We walked in and saw Headmistress McGonagall sitting prominently at her desk, scratching away with her quill. She glanced up and nodded at the two chairs before her desk. I sat timidly, Scorpius sat fearlessly. "Weasley, Malfoy, kind of you to show up." she said simply. We sat for awhile until she finally pushed away her papers. "I understand there have been some... _Mishaps_, lately."

"Yes, professor." Scorpius and I said in unison.

She checked a piece of parchment, "Several stolen diaries, a knocked over bookshelf, fighting in broad daylight. Never have I had such a case with the Heads. I've seen no trouble with your patrols. _Seeing as you've not yet gone on one--_"

"Well you see, professor, it was understood that the Prefects get the first patrols. To get acquainted with the system and whatnot." Scorpius defended. I looked over at him. The lines of his profile looked quiet handsome. But he had heavy bags under his eyes, which were grey and filled with restlessness and confusion.

"I see." McGonagall took down a note. During a minute of scratching, I looked up at all of the portraits. One in particular caught my eye. It was of a man, like any other. This one looked jolly and jovial; he had a long white beard and faded blue eyes. Half moon spectacles rested on the tip of a very crooked nose. He looked down at me and winked. This made me smile. The next thing that happened shocked me very much.

"Lighten up, dear Minerva." he said kindly. "Don't you remember when Potter and Evans were Heads? You were so scared that he would burn down the castle; which would take much effort."

McGonagall looked up at the man and a smile tugged at her lips. "Yes. Who could forget James." She sighed. "I suppose I should give you a chance. Only one. Or else I should be forced to find a new Head Boy and Girl." The man winked at me.

"You're excused."

* * *

I came back from the Prefect bathroom. I had taken a much needed shower. "Pumpkin pasties," I said to the portrait. It swung forward and I stepped in. Scorpius was sitting on the couch, reading. How odd. I threw my towel on a chair and sat next to him.

"What's that smell?" he asked in disgust. I sniffed the air. It smelled like lemons. Bitter. It was Scorpius' smell, I was used to it. "It smells like.... strawberries." I immediately smelled my hair. It was the shampoo I had used. I thought it smelled nice.

"It's probably my hair." I said.

Scorpius grimaced and shook his head. "What? Do you have a problem with it?" I growled. He was getting on my _last_ nerve!

"As a matter of fact, I do." he retorted, throwing his -mine!- book on the coffee table.

"Well I like the smell."

"It's disgustingly sweet."

"Well at least I don't smell like lemons all the time!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"They're _bitter_."

He stood and began to walk away. But I stood, too, and grabbed his tie to keep him from going anywhere. "Oh no. You're not just walking away. We were getting along pretty well. But today you had to be a total _ass_ and treat me like garbage. I hadn't done _anything_." Then, he looked me straight in the eye, and my rant froze.

Those eyes, grey and piercing. Something changed. But before I could think of what, I suddenly found his lips on mine, his hands through my hair, and a tingle shoot through my body. He poured he hatred and confusion into that kiss. And when all of those feelings were out, it was pure passion. I can't really describe it, since my first kiss was a teddy bear in a Christmas pageant my mum made me do. Let's just say, neither of us wanted to end it.

I pushed him away, for fear of suffocating. He was way too experienced and I was way too unexperienced. "I-I'm sorry." He sprinted out and left me standing there.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Well, reviews would be lovely. Honestly, if I get to out of it and don't post, _tell me_. Okay? Good. What do you think? Anything you want to happen? Huhuhuhuhuh? I know, we all miss Spark You Creativity....**


	7. Realizations

**I now present to you, chapter seven! Written by LupinLuver888. I'd like to announce the new beta to this story: Never-ending nights with you. Thanks. Ahah. I think I like writing from Scorpius' POV better... Oh well. Enjoy, please and thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING + pen + paper= seven epic books... People like you and me + these seven epic books = fanfiction. I hope you get the point.**

* * *

I ran. Down the corridor. I had no idea where I was going, but anywhere would do just fine. All I could see was her face, her warm, melting, chocolate brown eyes. The feeling of how it felt to finally have her in my arms wouldn't go away. I have a horrible feeling that this isn't just an infatuation.

Somehow, my legs took me to the portrait of The Fat Lady. I hesitated, thinking of how Wea-- Rose felt. Was she angry; that I'd run out so quickly? I shoved all that aside and caught a timid second year girl. She was cute, and had red hair... "Hey! You!" I shouted as she just about said the password.

She glanced up at me, worry showing in her eyes. "You're the Head Boy." she stated.

"Yeah. Look, can you go in there and get a boy for me?" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Who?" she asked simply.

"Albus Potter."

Her eyes lit up. "I know him!" She blurted the password as I turned my back and tried not to overhear. "Be right back."

Barely a minute passed and she was back out, dragging Al along with her. "Thanks." I smirked. She nodded vigorously and looked at Al expectantly.

He looked down at her and ruffled her wavy red hair. "Thanks, Sadie." The little-Rose-to-be, I dubbed her, pulled Al into a quick hug and ran back into the Gryffindor common room. "She likes me." Al said, smiling.

"Yeah."

"So, what'd you call me out here for?"

"Well," I said, sighing, "I did it. I kissed Rose."

Al went all bug-eyed and slapped his hand onto his forehead. "You what?"

"Well we were fighting and...." I looked up at him, and decided to tell him the whole thing.

-------

I was sitting on the couch, reading Rose's rather interesting Muggle book. She came back and this _horrible _wafted through the room. I could hear her hesitated at the door and then sit next to me on the couch, throwing a towel on the chair before doing so. The smell became overpowering and I could only assume it was her. "What's that smell?" I growled.

She sniffed around, clearly clueless. I myself, quietly sniffed. "It smells like..." I paused, verifying, "Strawberries." Ugh.

"It's probably my hair." she figured. It was a wretched smell. Who would ever choose it to wash their hair with? I grimaced at the thought. Which, I unwillingly did, fired her up. "Do you have a problem with it?" she scoffed. I glanced over at her, clearly angry.

I threw her book on the empty coffee table in front of me. "As a matter of fact, I do." I quipped.

"Well I like the smell." she stated quite simply. Having no clue why, I argued further.

"It's disgustingly sweet." More than that. It was too sweet. In many cases, less is more.

"Well at least I don't smell like lemons all the time." Rose barked. Lemons? I smell like lemons?

"What's wrong with that?" nevertheless, I asked.

"They're _bitter_." she practically shouted. Well done, Captain Obvious, I wanted to say.

But I stood up. I didn't want to argue with her. I had no idea why I started to in the first place, either. I began to walk away, but her hand reached across my chest and yanked at my silver and green tie, pulling me to face her. "Oh no. You're not just walking away. We were getting along pretty well. But today you had to be a total _ass_ and treat me like garbage. I hadn't done _anything_." she said.

I looked her straight in the eye after she finished. Realization began to creep across her face, slowly. But my brain got shoved into the back seat and I kissed her. Full out, unexpectedly. I had no clue what was going except that I was finally kissing Rose, that she was actually in my arms. I kissed her greedily and passionately. She pushed away, gasping for air. I smirked, panting lightly.

We looked each other in the eye. I had no idea why, but I felt bad for what I had done. "I-I'm sorry." I stuttered. And I took off.

-------

Somehow, in the midst of my explaining, both Al and I had ended up on the floor, there in front of the Gryffindor common room.

"Wow." he said, wide eyed. I was afraid he was going to pass out or slap me or something. "And you just... Ran. Away. From her."

Guilt shot through all parts of me, "Yeah."

Al gave me this look, causing me to say, "What was I supposed to do? Stand there and wait to the the bloody guts beaten out of me?"

"No. But you should go back." I sighed. He was right. He was always right. We both stood and I gave him a man-hug. Slowly, I walked the marble staircase back to the Head Dorm. I began jogging, and gradually quickened to a sprint.

My heart was beating heavily as I reached the portrait to which I would announce the password. If only I could blame the run. "Pumpkin pasties." I huffed. The portrait swung open, and I hadn't the slightest clue of what to expect. I was certainly stunned to see Rose with her head in her hands, shuddering violently. Was she crying?

I moved closer and made sure the portrait closed quietly. Rose wasn't just crying. She was _sobbing_. I felt horrible. Again, brain shoved in the back seat, I hurried over to her side on the couch and folded her in my arms. "I'm so sorry, Rose." I whispered repeatedly in her ear.

"S-S-Scorpius." she hiccuped. "Y-y-you call-called me 'R-Rose'." At that, I couldn't help but smile.

"I did, did I?" I joked. She curled up against my chest and nodded. "Well, Rosie, why are you crying?" I asked quietly. I was risking it big time.

Rose mumbled something I couldn't understand. Maybe she said, "I fancy you." But there's a huge possibility that could be my imagination. So I just sat there and cradled her.

***

The next day, I walked out side. It was a crisp, September Wednesday. The fellow Slytherins that surrounded me were rowdy and we all walked with "swagger", if you care to call it that. I passed by Rose, who was reading and listening to her friends gossip. One leaned in and said something in an affectionate matter about one of of us. Rose rolled her eyes and looked at me. I winked. She blushed. And apparently her friends caught what I did and exploded in another round of gossip, about Rose, to Rose.

"What happened there?" John, his shaggy brown hair falling in his eyes, cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?" I said. We were already far past Rose.

"Fine. Be that way. We having Quidditch practice tonight?" he said, changing subjects easily.

I thought of last night and how we sat there for hours, in each other's arms. She finally said she was going to go to bed, but it took awhile for her to stand and leave. "Yeah. Six o'clock sharp."

"Sweet."

***

Quidditch practice was a rough one. I had us start early. Way early. But we got permission to do so. I came walking back all sweaty and with a towel wrapped around my neck. My hair and clothes were soaked. I figured that I'd stop off at the Dorm to grab a change of clothes, and take a shower in the prefect bathroom. I walked past Rose on the couch, who was working hardly on a Potions essay. "We had homework in Potions?" I asked.

"It's not due for two days." she said.

"Oh. Whew." I replied, pretending to be relieved. I climbed the stairs that led to my room and opened the door. Green sheets on my bed that I forgot to make, green and sliver banners on the wall, and socks on the floor. Ignoring them, I walked over to my bureau and grabbed a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Muggle clothes, the comfiest things _ever_.

In the prefects' bathroom, I ran into Myrtle. For a short moment, I wondered how long she had been in the bathrooms. "Scorpius Malfoy..." she drawled in her high, squeaky voice.

"Hello, Myrtle." I greeted, awkwardly clutching my clothes and a towel.

"What brings you here?"

"Shower."

"Oooh." Myrtle flew over to "sit" on the top of a door to a stall. "I remember, one time -oh it was _years _ago!- when Harry Potter himself took a bath. Right. Over. There." She nodded in the direction of the huge tub. "He had an egg. And he was competing in the Tri-Wizard tournament." I've heard of that. We haven't had it in a while, though.

I realized she was waiting for an answer when she just sat there, staring at me. So I stuttered, "Yeah. I know, my father was in his year."

"Your father is Draco Malfoy, isn't he? That coward--"

"DON'T CALL MY FATHER A COWARD!" I shouted. Why, I had no idea. My father _was_ a coward. He felt nothing for me.

"Okay." she giggled once more before falling backward. Seconds later, a toilet flushed.

I kept asking myself why I shouted that. My father didn't deserve defending.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS IT'S DONE! Well, this chapter is. It took longer than I intended. The update, that is. I'm sorry. I just had no inspiration what so ever. As you can tell, I dragged it out with the whole Myrtle thing. Oh well. Looking forward to the next update! ^-^ Live-Laugh-Love Scorpius Malfoy!!! ~LupinLuver888**

P.S. Reviews would be lovely.


	8. Melanesia

**LupinLuver888 here with chapter eight!! **This chapter will be ALL **_LILY LUNA POTTER'S POV._**** So I don't want anyone complaining about me not telling you. I'm sorry if Hugo and Lily's prank is really really stupid. But it was Spark Your Creativity's (now mollywolly) idea. And since she's no longer writing, I had to come up with SOMETHING. Anyway, enjoy. Oh! And my beta, who keeps me company: **_never-ending nights with you_**. I'd link to her profile page, but I forget how....**

**Disclaimer: Don't even go there.**

* * *

I was sitting with Hugo on the floor of the commonroom playing wizard chess. As usual, I was kicking his arse. Al was on the sofa next to us, reading a book, when he was whisked away by Sadie. Sadie Doverman was a first year who fancied my older brother. She was so adorable...

"The Head Boy wants you!" she said excitedly. I wondered what Scorpius wanted.

"Checkmate." I said plainly. Oddly, I was getting tired of winning. My cousin's lack of skills was damaging my winning physique.

"One more game." Hugo whined.

"No!" I said a bit too harshly. "Have you gotten the supplies?" I asked, lowering my voice.

See, Hugo and I are planning this prank for Rose and Scorpius. To get them to be friends, at least. And it involves a very messy-- "Yes. Did you get permission from the house elves in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Uhhhh....."

"Lily, how can we pull this off..."

"The house elves scare me, okay!?"

"Lily..." Hugo sighed.

"Okay, I'll ask at dinner. I know we don't have much--"

"Scorpius..." Al said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"What happened?" Hugo asked. He's such a nosy person.

"I'm not sure I should tell." He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Is it that bad? What did he do to Rose?" I asked.

"Nothing... Just... Just forget it."

I nodded and got up. I had a trip to the kitchens to make. I made my way down the huge marble staircase and down various corridors. Finally, I came across a wooden door. Hand around my wand for reassurance, I pushed open the door. It was full of bustle; house elves were preparing for the upcoming dinner. I looked around for a few seconds. No one seemed to notice me. Except for one, who was standing on a table. Her chef's hat was on crookedly and she held a wooden spoon in one hand and a ladle in the other. She was staring me down, but I would not be looked at that way. I was Lily Luna Potter. _Potter. Potter._ I chanted that in my head to keep myself brave.

"Melanesia wants to know why student is in kitchens." she said sternly, hopping off her table and walking over to me. She was only three feet tall, while I stood at a towering five foot four and a half.

"I come with a request." I said nervously. This was becoming more absurd by the second.

"Speak." Melanesia ordered.

"If you let us have a food fight in the Great Hall, I'll help clean up. Because you see, it's this prank. I'm trying to get the Head Boy and Girl to become friends-- or more."

The house elf's eyes widened slightly more and her head tilted up. "Melanesia wants to know who girl proposes cleans up mess."

"Uhhh.... I will. With help from my cousin and the Head Boy and Girl."

"Melanesia wonders when you plan on having this happen..."

"Friday." Four days should be enough time to work out the kinks.

"Melanesia supposes."

"Please, Melanesia. I really need this."

Melanesia softened, as if she understood completely how tired I was of the fighting and how I wished they would realize they would be great-- "Will you come visit Melanesia?" her voice lowered and a sad longing for a friend showed in her wide, grey eyes.

"Of course." I said, sincerely. I meant it.

"Very well. Melanesia grants Lily Potter's request." She knew my name?

"Oh thank you Melanesia!" I pulled her into an unexpected hug and then raced off.

***

I lay on my side in my dorm. The rest of my friends were all in a different room. Except for one. But she was on a date with one of the Beaters from the Gryffindor team. So I was stuck listening to three gossiping girls. "Ughh... I watched Scorpius practice for Quidditch today. I want him!" an annoying voice screeched. I didn't bother with names. Git Number One, Number Two, and Number Three worked just fine for me. I believe it was Number Two that spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I want their Keeper." Number One said in an equally high tone.

"But Scorpius always looks good. Even when he's s--"

"Oh won't you just shove it." I said uncontrollably. "Can't you tell he's not into airheads anymore?"

"Oh, and I suppose you think he's into the stupid, sporty types?" Number Three scoffed.

"Save it," Number Two growled. "She's not worth our time."

Bitches.

***

The next day I sat in my History of Magic class. Professor Binns, a ghost, was standing up and lecturing about something or other. I was thinking of new strategies for Quidditch while Hugo sat next to me doodling. Such a boring class. I was tempted to ditch when Hugo pushed a piece of paper on top of my textbook. It read: "_Al told me what happened with Scorpius._" Sighing, I snatched up my quill and glanced up at Binns before writing a reply.

I reread what I wrote, even though it was unnecessary. "_Did it have to do with Rose? Is the prank still on?_" I thought of Melanesia.

Hugo's brow crinkled as he wrote a reply. When I got it back, it said: "_Scorpius kissed Rose. It's a long story, Al told me. Either way, the prank is on. Hogwarts hasn't had a--_"

"What've we got here, Potter?" Binns snapped at me.

"Homework for Transfigurations." I stumbled.

Though his eyebrows were raised, he let it go. Thankfully! I couldn't wait until Muggle Studies. Those Muggles fascinated me, with their technology and whatnot...

I balled the note up in my hand and shoved it in my pocket. A deep, bellowing chime rang through all of Hogwarts. Time to switch classes. Muggle Studies, here I come! I thought. I stood and began gathering my things as Binns assigned us homework. "Three feet on the invention of the broom!" he said, trying to have his voiced carried over the chatter that outburst. Three feet of parchment!? Wonderful...

On my way to Muggle Studies, I saw Rose with a group of her friends. They must have a free period. Seventh years get all the perks. Then I saw Scorpius and his Slytherin posse pass them by. I caught Scorpius' wink directed at Rose. Are they a thing, now? What happened after the kiss? I wanted to stop Scorpius and ask him, but his Slytherin friend was talking to him; that friend seemed to be quite the flirt, so I avoided him altogether.

* * *

**Okay, so it was a fairly short chapter. But I figured I'd mix things up a bit. Anyways, I'm glad everyone seems to like it! I'll get cracking on the next chapter as soon as possible! I got some new fonts so I'll be happy to use them. Ahah. Thanks for reading. ~LupinLuver888**

P.S. Reviews make my day!


	9. InterHouse Communications

**CHAPTER NINE! Yaay! I had no clue what to write. But, I finally sat down and just started. Hope you like it! Oh, and I can't forget my wonderful beta: **Never-ending nights with you**. Now, without further ado, read! ~LupinLuver888**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by J.K. Rowling and Disney.**

* * *

The light poured in through the window that Thursday morning as I tried convincing myself to get up. I wondered idly what Rose was doing, if she was already up. I wondered if she was thinking about me right now. But I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. _Love_, I thought.

Groggily, I pulled myself out of bed. I slipped on my school robes and ran a hand through my messy hair. People will just have to deal with its unkempt-ness today. I hesitated at my door, considering if Rose was down there or not. And if she was, should I make a grand entrance? Or a casual one? Why was I caring about this so much? Love, I reminded myself.

I slowly twisted the knob and pushed open the door. Rose was down there, humming to herself. She was prancing around with a paper in front of her nose-- most likely homework. "Hey," I said impulsively. When she glanced up at me, she stopped in her tracks and blushed her Weasley blush.

"Morning." she replied sheepishly. I motioned towards the paper in her hands as I walked down the stairs.'

"Homework?" I inquired.

"Uh, yeah." Something seemed to come across her mind, because her eyes suddenly lit up. "I promised Lily I would eat breakfast with her! Crap!" I laughed and watched her hurry around and gather her books; she rushed out the door without uttering another word. That Rose.

***

For once in my life, I took a look around the Slytherin table with disgust rather than pride. John, the git I call a friend, was sticking straws up his nose; girls and boys alike, adorned in their silver and green ties, had scowls across their faces, directing them at Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. My fellow Slytherins saved the particularly nasty looks for the Ravenclaws, who were the only ones, they assumed, were smart enough to "out-smart" us Slytherins. And I hated it. I hated all the looks and the fact that we --I cringe to generalize myself into that category-- don't sit with other houses. For only one time, would I like to sit with the Gryffindors to see what they always laugh about, or to sit with the Ravenclaws to learn what the game-show host voices I hear are about that always drift over to our table; perhaps even sit with the Hufflepuffs, merely to get to know the house better.

But no.

I was sorted into Slytherin. With all the "purebloods" who think they're better than everyone and don't give a rat's ass about anyone else except themselves. I know I used to be like that. Hell, I might even still be.

By this time, I was infuriated. So when John tapped my shoulder with two straws shoved up either nostril, I impulsively grabbed them from his nose in one swipe and threw them across the table. Accidentally, I had thrown them at two girls, Slytherin, gossiping about how hideous a particular Hufflepuff looked today. Hearing their shrieks, I suppressed my laughter as I stood.

Now I had to get out of here. Or maybe...

I hadn't even finished the thought before I found my legs taking me to the Gryffindor table. It would be a start. And then maybe tomorrow, or at lunch, I would go to the Ravenclaw, and then the Hufflepuff. That's what I'll do.

When I reached the table my eyes locked on Al's. They were filled with shock. As I moved closer, Lily looked up. And then Rose, and finally Hugo, who looked oddly happy to see me. I smirked, caught myself, and turned it into a smile. "Move over," I said to Al, who obliged in a daze.

"What are you doing here?" Rose said, her body angled towards Lily.

"A change of scenery." I joked. Rose scrunched up her nose and eyes, her facial expression seemed to say, "Yeah right."

"Well, whatever the reason, we're glad to have you." Lily said suddenly. I raised and eyebrow, but she just delved back into her conversation with Rose.

"So why are you _really_ here?" Al asked as he moved the eggs on his plate around.

"I've had enough with Slytherin. Who knows, maybe I'll start playing for Gryffindor!"

He shot me a look I couldn't quite determine, but something told me I should stop joking. "Look," I said, lowering my voice, "I finally looked around my table --with 'open eyes'-- and I didn't like what I saw." My eyes scanned the Ravenclaw table for people I knew. Just the Beaters from the Quidditch team.

"Ahh..." Al said, as if the mystery of life was suddenly solved. I rolled my eyes.

I could get very used to this...

***

In Potions, I could literally see swirls of strawberry scent lifting from Rose's hair. It was all I could do not to swat at them. I may be in love with the girl, but I'm not very into the way she smells.

"What are you staring at?" whispered John. I shifted my eyes from the strawberry swirls to the swirls of whatever the bloody hell was in John's cauldron. He was stirring haphazardly and I got antsy. I swear, if he blows us up.....

"Earth to Malfoy! SHUT UP!" a snooty, smart-arse said. Unfortunately, she was from Slytherin.

"Well _then_, I suppose that is a very splendid suggestion." I said. I stared up at the ceiling, feigning thought, and said, "But I think I'll pass." At that moment, a piece of parchment hit my head and missed my cauldron by a centimeter. I snatched it up before John could lunge at it.

_Malfoy_, it said, _If you would please, shut the _hell_ up! I can hear you from over here, you know! ~Weasley_

I resisted the urge to smile. Rose Weasley, passing notes, and signing them "Weasley". Who would of thought?

* * *

**So, some major changes. Sad to say, mollywolly (better known as Spark your Creativity) has officially left the story. She will still be in contact help with many ideas. But, I also have a new collab partner!! My wonderful beta: **never-ending nights with you**, will now be taking part in this story! She is the most splendid writer and cannot wait for you to see some of her writing! I recommend you read some of her work, as well. If you have anything to say, feel free to PM me at this account or LupinLuver888. ~Lupinnn**

**REVIEWW. I control your computer. You cannot resist the review button.**

P.S. Sorry for the chapter shortness. I just don't know what I'm writing. Thanks to my new collaber!!!


	10. Silly Faces

**Okay. So. I'm sorry I've been completely neglecting this story. It's just time is flying by so fast and before I know it, it's been over two months before I'd even considered reading -much less writing- fanfiction. So now summer's approaching and school is slowing down slightly, and I might have time to write/read some more fanfiction. In the meantime, Chapter 10 from LupinLuver888.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, please and thank you!**

* * *

I'm sitting with Albus and Lily at lunch. Hugo is with Professor Longbottom, explaining why his project went unfinished. "So, I told her that she _definitely_ had a wand stuck up her arse and she got really mad and shot a spell at me. So," Lily continued to tell us this riveting story. Some girl got in this serious fight with her in Charms class, and, well, now she's complaining to us about it.

"And I was like-"

"Lily, do us a favor?" Al said, not being able to take anymore of it.

"- Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Fine then. Maybe Scorpius would like to listen to my story." she snapped. Her remark made me look up to find Scorpius walking over to our table, books in hand. He was walking with swagger, but not his typical, stuck-up swagger. Odd...

"What am I listening to, again?" Scorpius said as he slid in next to Lily.

"Well, this girl in my Charms class..." Lily began. Albus and I groaned simultaneously.

Lily continued with her story for the rest of lunch. I just sat there, picking at my sandwich. Somewhere in the midst of her babbling, Hugo slid in and began a game of wizard chess with Al. I wondered what Scorpius was thinking as we stood and prepared to leave for our afternoon classes. He was probably thinking Lily was crazy. Then again, everyone knew that...

"... So yeah. I have Potions with her next. I swear, if she tries to blow me up, she's getting it!" Lily practically shouted.

"You do that. Let me know how it goes." Scorpius said warily.

"Don't encourage her." I muttered under my breath to him.

He just nodded. "Alright, well 'bye Lily."

"'Bye Scorpius." Lily said as she shoved a bagel into her mouth and gathered her books.

I was shocked when Scorpius put his hand on the small of my back to lead me away. Something has changed about this boy, and I need to find out.

* * *

I was lying sideways on the couch in our common room when Scorpius stepped in. I popped up, which I think scared him since he looked a little dazed. "Hey," I said tentatively, "What's up?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, "Oh. Hi. Hey, what was our potions homework?"

"Two feet of parchment on the strength of certain sleeping potions..." I gave him a concerned look. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind." I strained myself to hear him.

"Like what?" I knew I shouldn't pry, but I couldn't take it. He was just so... not Scorpius.

"Like..." It looked like he was deciding whether he should tell the truth or not. "Like you." he finally decided.

I felt my mouth drop open slightly. "Oh really?" I said with a suspicious tone.

"Yeah. Like why you smell like strawberries, or why I'm finding myself-" he stopped randomly. For some reason, this infuriated me.

"Oh." I snapped. "Well, I suppose I should start my homework. Goodbye." I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind me. Tears started to sting my eyes and I collapsed on the floor on the spot. What's happening to me?

* * *

I sat in my Hogwarts: A History class as Professor Binns droned on about stuff we already knew."... So, the age-long fight between Slytherin and Gryffindor...". Thank god it was Friday. I don't know if I could take anymore this week!

I sat there with Scorpius next to me, bored out of my mind. Slipping my textbook onto my lap, I bent over and fished around my bag for a book as quietly as I could. I ended up pulling out _Pride and Prejudice_. I've read it at least three times and never got old of Mr. Darcy. I had only just opened it when a pale hand dropped a bit of folded parchment into it.

I opened it up.

_Rose,_ it read, _Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset yesterday. Sorry if it's my fault. I've been horrible to you. -Scorpius._

Was he kidding?

I slid a sideways glance at him. He was staring at the note in my hands anxiously, as if he was rereading it. I decided he was pretty serious. I picked up my quill and cautiously dipped it in the inkwell in front of me. I then scribbled a simple reply on the back. _Talk to you after class. -Rose._

I looked at his expression as he read it. A practiced face of no-emotion showed. Damn.

Class passed very slowly. I met Scorpius outside in the hall. We stood there awkwardly for a moment as the students passed around us. "So..." Scorpius drawled, breaking the silence. "What's up?"

"I'm not upset." I stated simply.

"That's good to hear."

"No, it's not. I'm not upset, I'm annoyed. What's going on with you? I can't be the only thing on your mind!" I practically shouted. People were looking, but I didn't really care.

"Oh Rose, but you _are_." He smiled, "And you're making me crazy."

I glared at him. If he thinks he can just butter me up like that, then he had another thing coming. I opened my mouth to say just that when he grabbed me and kissed me. I immediately melted into him. I could feel everyone's stares at us, but in this moment I couldn't care any less. How could I go from infuriated with this boy to totally in love with him just like that?

Scorpius pulled away from me with a smile on his face. "See you after Divinations." he said. I departed from him with a wave and headed off to another one of my least favorite classes, Divinations.

* * *

After classes were over, I decided to give Gryffindor Tower a visit. I stepped through the portrait of the Fat Lady with Lily, and immediately I was greeting with the loud, rowdiness of the common room. Suddenly, I realized how much I really missed hanging out here. All the little first years were practicing with their wands, a couple was snogging in the corner, and a few pranksters were messing around with something that looked like you would get it at my Uncle George's joke shop.

I sat on the floor in front of the fire next to my brother, Hugo. He had the ridiculous smile on his face that he normally gets when he's pulling a prank. Him and my cousin Lily get the goofiest expressions when a prank is about to be pulled. Because of this, I feared for my life, tonight.

* * *

**Author's note: I'm truly sorry for the neglectfulness. I really am. And also, I think I'll just be wrapping this story up by myself within the next few chapters. I might start writing more on my own account. Anyways, on a different note, the drama unfolds! As you can tell, the prank is coming up. I suck with these things, so sorry in advance if you hate it. Errrrrm... I have plans for it though! *evil laugh* Okay, well, LupinLuver888 IS OUT!**

**If you'd like progress to go faster, review. They inspire me!**

**P.S. I realize the increasing shortness of chapters. Sorry. Hopefully the next one will be longer!**


	11. All Endings Eventually Connect

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please give all credit to J.K. Rowling for characters, settings, etc. I am responsible for ****solely** the plots, certain extra characters, and Scorpius' and Rose's house.

**A quick note: Sorry for the delay, but I recently got a Macbook and couldn't wait to use it and get used to the keyboard. What better way than to write the chapter I've been promising? :) Please enjoy this chapter. Talk to you at the end! :)**

_**

* * *

Lily's POV**_

I glanced over at Hugo as we watched Rose leave. I could tell he was excited, and Al was suspicious. And I was anxious. Scorpius and Rose were getting along pretty well, but we needed to seal the deal. Although, I wasn't so sure I needed to, anymore. After all, I wasn't the only one who caught those two snogging in the hallway after their Hogwarts: A History class. I saw some pretty disappointed girls, too.

"Okay guys, what's up? You both have those ridiculous faces you get when there's a prank about to be pulled." Al said, finally giving up.

I immediately blushed and covered my face with my hair. "What are you talking about?" I said coolly.

"Lily, you're my sister, and I know you suck at lying." Al said simply.

"Pfft," I said, "You're crazy..."

"Yeah-"

"Guys, just shut up." Hugo cut in. Al mumbled something about how his cousins never let him in on pranks.

"Oh, don't worry Al, you'll find out soon enough." I stuck my tongue out at him and spread out on the couch. "Hey Hugo, I challenge you to a duel of Wizard Chess!"

_**Rose's POV**_

Spending the night in my old commonroom was enjoyable. I supposed Scorpius decided to do the same when I got back to the Head Dorm and he wasn't there. Well we had to discuss patrol schedules for the year. So I went looking for him.

Let's get one thing straight: I _hate _going down to the Slytherin dungeons. They're just so creepy! As soon as I step foot in front of the entrance, I could feel the pure snootiness in the air. I peered around and looked for a little first year I could convince to bring me in. A little girl with curly blonde hair and a skinny figure walked past. She had to be in at least her second year. "Hey! Hey you!" I shouted.

She turned around, glanced at my tie, and stuck up her nose. "What do _you_ want?" she said with a sharp edge. I raised my eyebrows, she glanced at the Head Girl badge on my robes, and back tracked. "I mean- I- I'm so-"

"It's fine, don't worry. Can you get me in there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just walk in." she said as if she were Captain Obvious.

"Oh..." Well that was simpler than it should've been.

I followed her in and drew the attention of everyone in their snobby commonroom. All, that is, except for a certain blonde couple snogging on the couch.

"Who let you in?" someone shouted.

"I was just looking for someone." I snapped at them. And at the sound of my voice, Scorpius shoved the blonde he was currently snogging off his lap, put as much distance as he could between them, and stood up.

And I? Well I would've liked to have said I made some big scene, and yelled how he was such a player and didn't know how to "be crazy" about one girl at a time. But I didn't. No, sad to say, I just rolled my eyes and walked out as fast as I can and tried to ignore the sting in my eyes. I really didn't expect actual, true feelings from him, did I? No, I didn't. Of course not.

As I rushed back to the Head Dorm, I tried convincing myself of this. Trouble was, I just couldn't.

I ran up the staircase leading to my room, taking two or three steps at a time, and lay down on my bed. Stupid Scorpius and his cocky attitude. Maybe he didn't change, after all. Maybe I just wanted to believe he had. Well obviously he hadn't.

I heard a door open, loud, sad footsteps, and finally, "Rose? Rose!"

Swift footsteps up stairs got louder and louder, and finally, Scorpius was outside my door. "Go away," I told my pillow.

"Rose, just let me talk to you. Please?" he pleaded to my door.

"I think you need to go fall in a ditch!" I yelled at my door, as well. Poor door, having to deal with all this drama...

"Oh, give me a break, Rose." he sighed.

"Give you a break?" I said angrily. I rolled off my bed and opened the door. Scorpius was all disheveled, with his crooked tie and messy hair. "_Give you a break?_ How in the world do you expect me to do that, huh?" Suddenly, I was overcome with the urge to snog him. Bad idea. Bad feeling.

"Just... Hear me out."

"No." With that, I slammed the door shut in his face. I waited on my bed, staring at the door until I heard footsteps that told me he had given up. _Good,_ I thought. But I knew I really wanted him to stay there and wait until I decided to come out. However, you and I both know Scorpius is not that kind of guy.

_**Scorpius' POV**_

God, I screwed it up _again_. I was so close to Rose! But I messed it up. Honestly, I have no clue what got into me. How was I supposed to know Rose was gonna walk into the Slytherin commonroom right then!

But wait, I knew this one.

I knew we had to work out the duties and patrols for the year that night. However, she was visiting the Gryffindor commonroom for the afternoon, so I figured I should visit mine. I lost track of time, obviously.

I frowned as I sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. As hard as I tried, I found my eyes lingering back constantly to the Gryffindor table. Rose was looking horribly miserable, pretending to be interested in the squabbles, no doubt, her brother and cousins were getting in. For a brief, aching moment, I really wished I could be over there, laughing, and having a better time than I was at the moment.

God had I screwed up.

**_Lily's POV_**

"Holy crap, Hugo!" I shouted in frustration, "Shut up! Nobody cares about your stupid potions class and how some kid almost attempted to blow your face up!"

Hugo looked hurt. I hoped I was as good as an actor as he was. Seriously, Hogwarts should get a drama club or something. "But Lily!" he said, looking as though he was on the brink of tears, "You were there! You saw how horrible it was!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Just get over it." I growled. I saw Al's eyebrows shoot up.

"You know what, Lily!" Hugo shouted. He picked up his biscuit and threw it at my face. In pretend horror and shock, I picked up some macaroni and slugged it as his sweater. He threw some chicken at me, and I purposely missed throwing some mashed potatoes at him and ended up hitting Al. Who would not take this so lightly, because every morning he used and ironing spell on his clothes.

Al threw some green beans at me, and I masterfully dodged them. And according to plan, it should hit a rather rebel of a Ravenclaw. It did. Perfect. I turned to finish the deal, but grabbing some more macaroni and chucking it at a Hufflepuff. Clean over the Ravenclaws, who just looked at me in admiration.

Right on time, someone yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" and the chaos began. I dived under the table and pulled Hugo down with me for a brief, mini conference. "This is great!" I said excitedly.

"I know! Now all we have to do is wait for it to work.." Hugo was putting a downer on my successful-prank high.

In mere seconds Al was diving under the table, covered in food. "I am going to kill you two." he barked.

"I know, I know. But if our plan works, you'll love us." Hugo smiled.

"And besides, you can always do this..." I whipped out my wand and gracefully muttered a cleaning spell, and ta da! He was no longer covered in food and stains.

Al merely rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

**_Rose's POV_**

I hate food fights. With a burning, fiery passion. As fiery as my hair. But here I was, stuck in the thick of one. And who should I thank? None other than my dearest cousin and brother. God, I could've killed them. I debated whether I should, when my thoughts were rudely interrupted my someone splashing cool pumpkin juice in my face. The culprit? Lily. There goes my hair, probably looking like a drowned rat by now.

"Lily!" I screeched. She merely laughed and flung food in another direction, laughing that same imp-ish laugh. I wanted to kill her.

Instead, before I actually built up the nerve to kill anyone, I stepped out to on the floor next to the huge door that's the entrance to Hogwarts. I sighed to myself and listened to the screeching and laughing from a distance.

"Your stomach full, Weasley?" a voice said from behind a corner. I nearly had a heart attack. I stood, ready to confront the speaker.

Only to find it was the person I least wanted to see right now. "What do you _want_, Scorpius?"

"To give me a chance." he said, looking heartbroken. He had puppy dog eyes and that sad, betrayed look.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I gave you one." I said, my temper quickly flaring. "Several, actually. And I'm pretty sure you blew all of them."

In a few long strides, Scorpius was in front of me. He bent his head low, to get in my face. He whispered, "As hard as it may be for you, or anyone, I'm in love with you. Crazy for you. In a few short weeks."

I wanted to give Scorpius this stubborn, evil glare. This look that said, "It's gonna take more than that, buddy!" But when I looked into his eyes, I saw something that was rarely ever there before: sincerity. And well, as you probably could've guessed, I melted. I melted into his arms, his strong embrace, my heart melted, and my cold, hurt feelings melted. Then finally, I melted into his lips.

**_Scorpius' POV_**

** I have to say, I didn't think it would work. I didn't think telling Rose sincerely how I felt would work. I didn't think she would believe me. But thank god she did. There's no better feeling than her, I'm telling you.**

**As I kissed her, I tasted pumpkin juice and laughed on the inside. I probably tasted like spaghetti sauce, since a particular Ravenclaw didn't like me so much. I couldn't help but feel like I was the luckiest person ever.**

**_Lily's POV_**

Slowly, during all of the food-flinging, Albus, Hugo and I wormed our way over to the entrance of the Great Hall to check if our plan had succeeded. We glanced around the corner, and it was the most magnificent thing ever. Rose and Scorpius were snogging. But don't get me wrong. I'm not _that_ kinky. No, it was magnificent for several other, non-kinky, reasons. One: We could eat our meals in peace without the two constantly jumping down each other's throat. However, we might have to deal with the during-dinner snogging. Which was something else we'd have to work out. Two: Our prank had worked. I had been successful. Now, I'm not saying that our pranks are never successful, but we've had our share of horrible failures. Messy, injury-involved failures. Quite a big share, too. Three: Now that they were exclusive, all of the catty girls would back of Rose. And Scorpius, too, I guess. Or maybe it'll get worse. Only time will tell...

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I will be writing and posting a short epilogue soon! And I promise, soon. :) Sorry about the fact that the wait for these chapters was increasingly longer each time. Hopefully I'll get the epilogue up tonight or in the next few days. God, summer is almost over! It's kinda saddening, right? Well, I might get back into the fanfiction world. If I can remember the password to my actual account... :D So, keep your eyes peeled!**

**Please feel free to review. Tell me how you liked the story, the end, the prank, anything! Or, if you didn't like it! Please, don't be too harsh, I am human! :) Anything you would've _liked _to happen? Let me know in a review!**

_I would like to thank the three or five reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter. It made me happy that someone cared enough to review. Thanks guys! See you soon in the epilogue! ;)_


	12. Epilogue: The Full Circle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please give all credit to J.K. Rowling for characters, settings, etc. I am responsible for ****solely** the plots, certain extra characters, and Scorpius' and Rose's house.

_**

* * *

Rose's POV**_

It's been several months now, since me and Scorpius had gotten together. I'm finding it hard to believe that we're actually lasting, but thoroughly enjoying it. Now, I can't stand the thought of hating him. Some nights, we sleep together on the couch in the Head commonroom. It's killer on the neck though. We try our best to actually do our duties and patrols around the castle. But most of the time, we just end up finding a broom closet. Wink, wink.

I didn't know such things could happen over two weeks. I'm glad they did, though.

* * *

**Author's Note: Short, simple, sweet. Right? And I told you I would be posting the epilogue soon! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! Review with your opinions. Thanks! :) Keep your eyes peeled for more by me at: /~lupinluver888. Just copy and paste it if you like, since I can't seem to remember how to link anymore.. :P Bye guys! I enjoyed writing for you. PM me, email me, or review to contact me on this account or the other! Thank you. ~LupinLuver888**


End file.
